Mine
by Lady NiXie
Summary: Sakura is captured by Orochimaru and Sasuke is asked to watch after her. In the room, where she's being held, many things happen.
1. Chapter 1: You are mine

**There, new edited first chapter of Mine. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Lady NiXie**

* * *

**Mine: You Are Mine**

Sakura screamed and screamed.

She was on her back, on the floor, in a room, somewhere in Orochimaru's lair, and she was writhing in pain. She had being and they had been torturing her to find out more information about Naruto But she kept her words and stayed silent. After some hours that seemed like days, Orochimaru had called Sasuke and asked him to take Kabuto's place, who was supposed to watch her. She had looked into Sasuke's eyes at that moment, the first time she really was looking in his onyx eyes and being looked back. She could see something in his black eyes, something she never saw before, regret. She had given him a slight nod to show him that she understood, and that she would not hold it against him, then, she closed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, the Konoichi is boring me.'' Hissed Orochimaru. ''Why don't you take her to your room? But be careful, she bites."

Sasuke nodded and watched as Orochimaru exited the room, followed by a laughing Kabuto.

Sakura was only half conscious. She relaxed slightly when she felt Sasuke's hand on her waist. He began to untie her foots and then her hands, making sure not to hurt her. Then, he picked up her in his arms and left. When he reached the black door of his room, he made some hands seals. No one, not even Orochimaru himself, could enter this room. He stepped into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, he headed towards his own bathroom, laying Sakura on the soft rug there. He pushed her pink hair out of her eyes, and shook her gently.

She opened her green eyes and looked at him. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura.'' Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his control with the flow of feelings that were rushing through him. He had to admit it, he was afraid, afraid that she would hate him for what he'd done, and not done.

"S-Sasuke..." She whispered to him in a soft voice, ''You're safe...''

Sasuke leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He stood, and walked over to his large bathtub that could easily fit five people. He ran the tap, feeling the water to make sure it was hot, but not scorching. While it was filling, he moved over to the trembling girl, and kneeled next to her.

"I'm going to put you in the bath, the warm water will sooth the tension." When she nodded her consent, he bent over a little and began to remove her clothes.

He began with her red vest, slowly unzipping it, and wincing when he saw the red cuts and all the scars on her skin. He gently pushed the garment off her slender shoulders, and placed a hand on her shoulder blade, lifting her slightly to undo her bra with one hand, pulling it off of her as well, ignoring her suddenly changing breath. He continued with her skirt, her black shorts and then her panties, leaving her completely bare and exposed to him. He lifted her into his arms again, and placed her in the warm bath.

Sakura moaned. This felt amazing, even if the water on her open wounds did slightly sting. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Sasuke, smiling softly at him. "T-thank you..."

Sasuke nodded. He steadily brushed her pink hair from her face. As her eyes slid closed again, he couldn't help but be amazed how much beautiful she looked even with the blood on her body and the dirt in her hair. After all, she suffered, but she still looked absolutely beautiful. He started thinking how much she seemed to have. It also made him wonder when he started being soft, like he was right now, with Sakura.

The day after, Sakura woke up in a warm bed, new fresh clothes on her. She got up, ignoring the pain that her body send her and heard a sound coming from a door in the room and decided to go see what it was. She heard the sound of water and assumed it was the bathroom, and was correct. What she didn't expect, was to see Sasuke, already in said bathroom, half hidden behind a blanket of steam.

Her jaw dropped, and she turned as if to shy away. But for some reasons, she was fixed to the spot. Watching him lean his face into to faucet, water droplets sparkling on his firm, strong body. His muscles waving with his movements. Sakura was transfixed, as if in a trance. And she didn't snap out of that trance until he turned the faucet off, and she knew she had to get out of there before he noticed her. She hurried back into the room, closing the door behind her and went to lay back into the bed again. The room seemed to make her, so she decided to get up a second time and explore the room. She stared into space, trying hard not to press her thighs together in attempt to sooth the literal pool of desire that was now in her panties. She knew what that meant. She'd been turned on before, and touched before. But she'd never gone all the way.

And Sasuke...Sasuke looked like a God.

She couldn't believe she'd never noticed it before. Wait, Sasuke? She shook her head and decided that she was losing her mind. After all, she had no more feelings for Sasuke. It seemed that it was just physical attraction. But that was sometimes the worst kind, wasn't it? There was a thin line between lust and hate. Yes, lust.

She refused to use the other word.

She shook her head once more, and was about to go back into the bed, when suddenly she was slammed from the side against the wall. She gasped in surprise, and struggled slightly, but her attacker had her arms pinned above her head. Her eyes focused, and she saw none other than the man she'd just been thinking about holding his weight against her to pin her to the wall.

"Sasuke, what-"

But he cut her off, staring into her green eyes with his own onyx one, and he lowered his head to her neck, and began nibbling on it softly.

"Like what you saw, Sakura?"

Shit. He'd seen her in the bathroom. She opened her mouth to protest and say she hadn't meant to, but at that moment his hand slid up to her side and curled around her ribcage, rubbing roughly, but yet sensually. She fought off a moan.

The way he'd just looked at her, his onyx eyes shining with lust, almost like an animal, made her shiver. No one had ever looked at her that way, and no one had ever made her feel this way. She knew it was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She arched into his touch, screaming at herself inside her head to get a grip.

Sasuke had the urge to be gentle, so he lapped at the hollow of her neck and continued caressing her ribs, while his free hand went down her stomach and to her legs, skimming her thigh. He felt her tense, but at that moment lifted his head and looked at her with his burning gaze once more, finally slamming his lips upon hers.

As he had expected, they were softer than silk, and parted at his beckon. He slipped his tongue inside, and kissed her passionately, with a slight force that his hands were picking up on now.

Sakura tensed when his hand slid into her shorts and felt his finger rubbing over the band of her panties, but she couldn't bring herself to push him off of her. It felt too good. And when his hand slipped in, and began gently rubbing circles over her swollen clit, she couldn't stifle her moans of pleasure any longer.

He smirked against his mouth. He started being rougher with her, his kiss now almost bruising and his hand on her ribs the same. The hand he had against her most private part was rubbing faster now, while his middle finger slipped into her entrance.

Sakura tensed at that. That was going a bit too far right now. She began to try and push him off of her, but his lips were relentless, and the hand gripping her upper half pinned her arms above her head. "Don't move.''

She whimpered a little. She did not wanted to move, but she felt dirty moving this fast. "S-Sasuke..."

"Don't speak.''

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but the finger inside of her curled up, hitting a fleshy part that made her see stars. She gasped, and bucked her hips into him.

"S-Sasuke, please..." She couldn't believe the words that were about to leave her mouth. ''Please, t-touch me more.''

"Is that really what you want?" He whispered into her ear, before licking it and giving it a slight nibble. She nodded and he paused before pushing another finger into her, now using his thumb to flick her. He loved this. Having the new Sakura completely under his control. She would drop to her knees and beg right now if he told her to. He kept stroking her until he knew she was about to get off, and suddenly pulled his hand completely off of her. Her eyes bulged open, and she stared at him with a slight pout on her lips. He licked one of his fingers clean, shoving his knee between her legs against her sex. When his finger was clean, he removed it; Sakura seemed to get wetter from watching him tasting herself, as she almost dripped onto his knee. He brushed his lips over hers, and licked her ear once more and softly whispered: "You will be mine."

And with that, he bent his head, and stopped resisting the animalistic urge he had to mark her. He clamped his sharp canine teeth as well as the dull front teeth over the curve where her shoulder met her neck, and bit down as hard as he could. She cried out in pain, and as he did this. He released himself from his pants, rubbing himself against her.

Sakura was in a state of hysteria. It was dirty, but so nice. It hurts, but felt so good. It was so wrong, yet so right. He was biting her. And it hurts so badly she could cry, but it felt so good. But when she felt the head of his manhood against her, she tensed again.

'_Not like this._' She wanted to lose her virginity properly, in a bed. "S-Sasuke, stop!"

He smirked, and gave her neck a strong suck. Her blood was in his mouth, and in a sick way, it turned him on even more. When she protested, he pushed himself against her entrance, teasing, but didn't enter. Instead, he replaced himself in his pants, and gave her neck on last pull with his mouth before looking into her eyes once again. His lips were slightly stained by her blood, and swollen from kissing her.

Hers were swollen just the same. Sakura's mind was racing, wondering what had just happened and why he kept switching from soft, to hard. She just stared, shaking slightly from the almost intrusion, and waited for him to speak.

He slammed his lips on hers once more, licking her lips before pulling back, and then the kiss turned soft and gentle. After a minute of this, he stepped away and completely released her. He straightened her clothes, before kissing her briskly on the forehead and giving her a soft sad smile.

He said one thing as he left. He didn't even look back. She couldn't believe he was just going to walk away, leaving her there, lips kiss swollen and jaw half open. And she couldn't believe the words out of his mouth as he left.

"You are mine, Sakura."

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nicest Dream

**Ahhhh, my muse resurrected! Sasuke is back on the field! I had fun editing this chapter, lots of fun... I had forgotten how pervert and sadistic I was.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**Lady NiXie**

**

* * *

**

**Mine: The Nicest Dream  
**

Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling. What the hell just happened?

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, had just touched her. Willingly. And she had allowed him to.

What the hell was wrong with her?

She groaned, turning onto her left side. It had been at least 3 hour since Sasuke had left, and she still couldn't sleep. She pressed her bare thighs together, trying to get rid of that burning feeling between them. Ever since he had stopped, it had been there. And she felt empty. She bit her bottom lip, and turned over again, frustrated. How dare he get this much control over the situation! She was supposed to be in control! Damnit!

She cursed softly under her breath, sat up and found a medicine book on a desk in the room. She cuddled into the pillows for a nice long read. She just simply would have to go the night without sleep. That was the solution! Because sleep was absolutely not an option.

She knew very well what she was going to dream about if she was to sleep.

After about ten minutes of reading, she cursed semi-loudly and threw the book into the air, not caring where it landed. She was so physically frustrated, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She would just have to take care of it herself.

She rolled her eyes, and blew the candle that was on the same desk on which she had found the book. Slipping her hand down her smooth stomach, she slid her black cotton panties down her hips, her thighs, her calves until she reached her ankles, discarding them to the floor. She had only a black bra on after her panties, but she saw no point in removing that. She awkwardly began to gently rub herself, trying to mimic the way Sasuke had done it.

But she couldn't.

And it drove her insane.

She groaned, and pulled her pillow over her face. Why was she allowing him to do this to her? Sasuke, of all people! She could not let _him_ defeat _her_.

So she slid her hand back down, rubbing over the slick lips, gently moaning when her fingertips met her swollen clit, putting slight pressure on it and moving back and forth. She brought her other hand to slip a finger inside herself, as that's all she could fit. She began softly moaning under her breath, and began to pick up speed. She closed her eyes, blocking her view of the soft moonlight the shone through the window. She was almost at the point of climax.

And right as she was about to, she felt two rough hands on her hips, lifting them and yanking one of her hands away, the one that had a finger inside herself, replacing it with its own finger. She gasped and her green eyes flew open, only to see nothing. But she knew who it was.

"Sasuke, what-" Sakura started, but his free hand covered her mouth, preventing any further sound as he began slowly moving his finger all the way in, then almost all the way out, and repeating.

Why was he doing this to her?! Sakura's mind was going in all different directions. How long has he being in the room and why didn't she heard him come? Who did he think he was to touch her like that? What made him think that he could touch her all of a sudden?

But as he bent down, her mind not completely processing what exactly was happening, all thoughts completely left her mind. He was now sliding his tongue up and down, then swirling it around her, and fireworks were going off behind her eyes as her small hands dug into her bed sheets. Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle the moans that were fighting to leave her body as the sensations wracked her body like waves crashing upon a shore. Her inner thighs began to softly shudder, and she felt slightly violated and dirty, but it felt so good she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

After a few especially good licks, she moaned loudly and bit her bottom lip to stop herself, accidentally drawing blood.

Sasuke had been watching her this entire time, and saw her do this. His erection was so hard it was almost painful, but he knew there was no way of taking care of that right now, so instead, he focused on her. At the sight of her blood, he couldn't resist and kissed up her body, gently licking over the harsh, open bruise on her neck from his earlier biting. He trailed his tongue from the hollow of her neck, up one of her veins and across her jaw line, ending at her ear, which he nibbled and sucked on. His kisses led to her pouted lips, and he sucked on her bottom one, drawing the slight traces of blood there into his mouth, loving the sweet yet salty taste. He got so turned on by this that he attempted to slip another finger into her. She was definitely wet enough, but he assumed that she'd never had this much in her before, as little as it seemed with most other girls, and as she tensed up he knew he was correct.

"S-Sasuke...''

"Don't talk." He mumbled, biting her lower lip until he got more blood, waiting for her to groan in pain until he released it, moving down her body fast as lightening. He began gently sucking on her now extremely swollen clit, and her moans began rising in pitch. He kept two fingers inside her, until she began adjusting, and actually enjoying it. He knew she was right on the edge when he felt her tightening around his fingers, and he gave her one last harsh suck, rejoicing how loud she was getting, and hearing his name from her lips as she came. Right as the waves of pleasure began to hit her, and her hips slammed up, he pulled his mouth away, curling his fingers towards her g-spot and biting harshly into the bone of her hip. Not enough to draw blood, just enough that she would feel the pain while she came.

Sakura was seeing stars everywhere around her, and she fought the urge to scream his name, but couldn't stop herself from uttering it somewhat loudly. Her body shook intensely as pleasure swept through her, even more so at the mix of pleasure and pain he was causing her. The last of her breath left her in a whoosh, and her shaking slowly to trembling in the after affects.

He delicately pressed his lips to hers. She softly pressed her lips to his. This seemed unreal. She opened her eyes to find his onyx one into hers, sparkling. He smiled the same soft yet sad smile from earlier, and got off of her.

"Where are you...'' She began. They may not have been anything serious, but she wasn't about to just let him do that to her and get up and leave right away. She wasn't some whore to be used and then tossed away!

Then he cut her words short. "Wake up, Sakura..."

Sakura snapped awake, sitting up and groggily shook her head. She must've fallen asleep while reading, she reasoned. She knew she would dream of him!

"Ugh." She mumbled aloud, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She was held prisoner by Orochimaru and she was getting hot and bothered by Sasuke. Nothing less. She lay back down, and closed her eyes.

She needed to talk to Sasuke.

What she didn't notice, was how she was now clad in only her bra, and how the door of the room gently slipped closed, without a sound.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up in shock when she heard the sound of a door being closed. She looked up and her eyes connected with onyx ones, Sasuke's. Even though there was no way he could possibly know about her dream the previous night, she still felt embarrassed. Sasuke smirked. He had to tease her, just a little.

"Slept well?"

"I...hum, I..." She realized she was stammering, and blew out a puff of air in frustration, glaring at her knees. Maybe it was better if she asked him a question, that way she could be spared from being flustered in her haste to answer. She cleared her throat.  
"What was-"

"I had the nicest dream." He smirked. Sakura gasped a little, and her green eyes widened and shot up to meet his black one. What was that supposed to mean? Did he know? Did she say something in her sleep?! Was he just messing with her? She stumbled not to stutter. "O-Oh...I...r-really...I...''

"Yes." He answered; amused by the fact that she couldn't look him in the eye. She was such fun sometimes, and he just loved to toy with her. He knew exactly what was going on in her mind from his words, and it pleased him to no end. This little conquest of his was going to be so much fun.

She was absolutely and completely flustered about what had happened the previous night, and wasn't exactly sure if she hadn't dream that as well by the way he was acting so casual. He was acting as if nothing had happened at all, and it was confusing her. It was bad enough she had let him do that to her, but for him to pretend like nothing had happened made her feel, dirty.

''Orochimaru just asked me to go look after you.'' He turned and headed towards the door, not seeing the look of horror on Sakura's face. He smirked again, even though she couldn't see it. He couldn't resist, and did not try to stop the words that wanted to escape his mouth. "Don't forget those three words, Sakura. You_ are mine_."

Sakura's jaw almost dropped as the door closed. She cursed under her breath. How dare he! After leaving the village three years ago, then almost killing her and then touching her like she was some, some...toy! How dare he!

"Damn you, Uchiha!'' She muttered angrily out loud.

Yes, damn him. After all those years. After all the pain he made her feel. After all this time. She still really, really, loved Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Review Please.**


	3. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
